A Night to remember
by CrimsonTrainer-4395
Summary: Tonight was the night. Giratina has promised me a night that would allow me to forget everything and just unwind. why do I have the small feeling that anything we might do together might involve drinking and dancing? one-shot, unless I get enough reviews and people asking for another date with these two love-birds. Godmode shipping. rated T out of fear.


Hiya, IMMA BACK!

This will be my last fanfiction for this year because my computer at home no work, in fact, I have been using my school's computer, so yeah. I sorry!

this fanfiction is for one of my many favorite Pokémon shippings, Arceus(girl) x Giratina(Boy), also known as Godmode shipping. again, please no flaming, I break easily. I am also planning on submitting on a chapter fanfiction for Pokémon and an OC that represents me. I've been working on it for the past half year now, writing it on my flash drive to save it for when I finally get a fanfiction account, like now. The song i used, Dance with the devil, is not mine, even if i wish i had enough talent to sing that song, which I do not. and now, I present you with my fanfiction, a night to remember.

Till next year, IMMA OUT, PEACE BE WITH ALL MY BROS AND PEEPS OUT THERE, IMMA ROOTING FOR YOU!

* * *

Tonight was the night.

I had promised Giratina that I would go out with him tonight, only if he didn't bother me, talk to me, or even say my name, for the next millennia.

I was waiting outside a fancy eatery in the Sinnoh region, a place in Hearthome city known as _"La clube total"_. From the outside it looked like a decent place, an updated design on the outside walls, a nice dark green, but I could tell from the graffiti on the windows, this place wasn't a restaurant, it was a club.

I was tempted to swear, when a cold shiver went down my spine, no other sign was necessary to know that HE was here.

"Good day, my lady." He said in a mock accent, getting down on one knee in a bowing position.

"Hello to you as well, Damien." I said back, trying to keep the venom in my voice from spilling out.

"We still are in private, so if I may say now, you look nice." He said a small smile on his pale face.

I scowled, of course I was dressed up, I assumed that we were going to an actual restaurant. I wore a strapless, knee high white dress, with matching heels and a purse. He wore a plain black t-shirt and ripped navy blue jeans, his golden blond hair looking likes he had just gotten out of bed.

"The faster we go in, the faster we come out." I muttered, slapping his hand away as he held it out like a gentlemen, as the two of us entered the building.

I assumed that it would be loud and crazy. I was right.

The room was filled with flashing lights of green and blue, with little dark green chairs and less dark blue tables. Aside from how small the placed looked, many people were here, dancing to the loud music by jumping up and down, doing what humans call, "whooping".

"It smells in here." I muttered, holding on hand to my nose while the other one was held in front of me, to make sure that I don't hit anyone while walking.

Giratina, on the other hand, looked like he was having the time of his life, as he rushed past me, jumping and screaming along with the "music".

"Learn to live a little, Arceus!" he shouted over the music, before I slapped his arm.

"Do NOT call me by that name in public." I hissed, anger filling my mouth as I spat it out at Giratina.

He then smiled, which I found rude as I was trying to be serious, as he said, "Fine; learn to live, Arlene." His expression then perked up, saying, "I love this song! Come on!" while talking, he grabbed my arm, dragging me to the front of the club, right in front of the stage.

He started to do the air guitar, as the D.J yelled into his mic, "Yo yo, wassup, D.J li'l sues here, and this song is for my bro, Damien. Here we go, bros, dance with the devil!" millions of people chanted with approval, Giratina one of them, as the song started.

It was a lot of heavy metal in the beginning, so much at such a high volume that I cringed, especially while Giratina laid his arms over my shoulder.

**_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead._**

Even more heavy metal played over, Giratina forcing me to jump up and down as well, laughing his head off and singing along_._

**_Close your eyes, so many days go by.  
Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right._**

**_I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies._**

**_I won't stay long, in this world so wrong._**

Listening to lyrics, I noticed how dark it sounded. What lies? Why is the world so wrong? Where had I gone wrong when I created humans?

**_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?_**

I glanced over at Giratina, only to find that he was looking right back at me, which startled me a lot. "What do you think so far?" he asked softly, only loud enough for me to hear what he was saying.

**_Trembling, crawling across my skin.  
Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine._**

_**I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.**_

_**I won't last long, in this world so wrong.**_

"It's okay, I guess." I said, feeling another shudder go down my spine, as he held one of my hands with his own, his other hand at my waist.

**_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?_**

He then did something surprising, the way that we were moving side to side, as if we were slow dancing. I slowly and unsurely followed his movements, feeling a lot calmer, as the music grew loud in reality; it grew softer in my mind.

**_Hold on. Hold on._**

It felt nice, to just let go of all your worries, and literally dance with the devil. I looked up at Giratina, who flashed a satisfied smile, as we continued to dance in our own worlds of no pain and suffering.

**_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?_**

"I love you," he whispered in my ear quietly, "More than anything in the world."

My heart stopped, so he felt the same way? Under all my godliness, I have always found his presence reassuring, which made it hurt when I had to banish him to the distortion world for his violence. "I love you as well." I whispered back, feeling a soft smile come to my face, and feeling it brighten at the feeling of Giratina's lips pressing against mine. With an inward giggle, I realize that he had stolen my first kiss, and lightly pressed my face closer to his.

**_Hold on. Hold on._**

**_Goodbye._**


End file.
